bleachonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Zanpakutos
In Bleach (and thus Bleach Online), every Shinigami and Arrancar is commonly capable of releasing their Zanpakutō for their Shikai and Bankai, or their true form with Resurrección. In the following list, every Zanpakutō seen on Bleach Online is listed in the respective category, ranking from Known to Unknown and "Free to use" Releases. Definitions Known Releases : Known Releases are Zanpakutō used in events or in common Roleplay. Their abilities are known and may or may not be used for future interactions. :: e.g.: Tekiro Kuchiki in Bleach online has the Zanpakutō "Inazuma Nakagami". He has been seen using it on multiply occasions. It's one of the more famous Zanpakutō s, making it possible for enemies to know about it. Unknown Releases : Unknown Releases are Zanpakutō that have not been revealed or released in Roleplay yet. They may also just be known to a small number of players. Acting on knowing the abilities of an unknown release is considered Meta-Gaming and is forbidden. :: e.g.: Ikkaku in the Bleach series achieved his Bankai, but never told many people about it. Only a single number of individuals know about his bankai. In Bleach Online, "knowing an unknown release" wouldn't be possible and shows power play. Free to use Releases : Free to use Releases are Zanpakutō releases that can be used by a new player, as the former wielder died, deleted the character or some other way does no longer use it. :: e.g.: Shinigami A died in action. His release is now free for anyone to pick it up and use it as his own release. Rules Following the use of Zanpakutō and each individual release, there are several rules you have to remember. Not following them may result in consequences of varying selection. * Your Shikai must be weaker than your Bankai. ** Your Resurreción must be weaker than your Resurreción: Segunda Etapa. *You may not have an ability which negates death or kills somebody instantly. *Your Zanpakutō cannot cause powergaming or godmodding (see RP guides). *Your Zanpakutō cannot seal, destroy, or obstruct the use of someone elses Zanpakutō/Zanpakutō abilities upon command. *Your Zanpakutō cannot be the same as the people in Bleach. *If it's something generic, like "ice shards" or "fire balls" (elements), that ability can be modified in your Zanpakutō. ** e.g.: Your Zanpakutō releases a lightning bolt against your enemy. You are capable of modifying, changing, interacting with and acting with the lightning bolt. Zanpakutō Types Different Zanpakutō can be placed into different categories. While most have individual powers and duplicates are rare to non-existent, each one can be placed into a major group. Note: You can play whatever you want. These types are just meant to help players understand how it may work. * Melee-/Physical Zanpakutō ** ''A Zanpakutō that is usually enchanting or relying on immediate physical interaction. Common appearances could be changes to the sword, either in shape, length or similar. A example from the series would be Ikkaku's Hōzukimaru. * ''Reiatsu-/Elemental Zanpakutō ** A Zanpakutō that either enchants or uses Reiatsu to cast some sort of ability or fulfills some type of function, often based on elements. Common appearances could be an elemental kido-like spell the wielder can cast on will. A example from the series would be Hinamori's Tobiume. * Unclassified Zanpakutō ** A Zanpakutō that may fulfill a different meaning or capability to the wielder or the enemy. There are no common appearances, as they can differ in essentials. A example from the series would be Gin's Shinso. Shinigami Zanpakutō Arrancar Zanpakutō